The Most Important Day
by Aeolian Wind
Summary: Yes, it's here. The kind of story that sneaks up behind you like surprise butt secks, and leaves you just as satisfied. It's... SasuNaru chibi fluff.


**A/N: I felt like writing something fluffy. So, here it is! C:

* * *

**

A very important day was fast approaching. A day very important to little eight year old Naruto. This day, in particular, was unlike any other. Yes, this day was one not to be missed, and that day, was Valentine's day. A special day where one showed affection for another person.

Don't get Naruto wrong, there are other days that are just as important as Valentine's day. Such as, Christmas, Easter, and Thanksgiving. But little Naruto had another reason for not wanting to miss this one in particular.

Every year at his elementary school, special events were held for these very special days. Valentine's day's special event included giving treats to fellow classmates, and Naruto had a certain classmate in mind.

In the previous two years of this event, Naruto had chosen to skip it because he had never been given anything in return. He had no real friends in his class, which led him to skipping the majority of these special events.

But not today, for he had a certain person in mind who he wanted most dearly to give a treat to. He didn't even mind if said person didn't give him something back.

Sasuke Uchiha was his name, and the person Naruto most idolized.

He was smart, had lots of friends, and could run really fast, which was really cool because Naruto couldn't run very fast.

Little Naruto had first resented the boy for being overall better than he was, but as he was always being picked on for his lack of talent, Sasuke never once had. In fact, Sasuke had even encouraged him on occasion whenever they were in gym, or art, etc. Small comments such as, "You ran a lot faster that time.", and "You played really well on the recorder today."

Although small, these encouraging words had made a big impact on Naruto, and Valentine's day just seemed to be the perfect opportunity he needed to thank Sasuke for them.

Naruto just faced one discouraging obstacle in his path, which so happened to be the majority of the female population in his school. Little Naruto was afraid that his gift would be largely outclassed in comparison to the much fancier ones Sasuke's mini fan base boasted.

For you see, Naruto lived with his solo guardian Iruka. The two were just barely surviving off the low income Iruka made as a teacher at Naruto's school. So, the little, blonde haired boy had to make do with what his guardian could afford.

Iruka had been kind, and took him to a supermarket where he could pick out a candy of his choosing. Naruto had selected a bag of jolly rancher candies.

Since Iruka couldn't afford a pre-made box with wrapping, he had purchased some colored tissue paper and some silver, decorative ribbon for Naruto to use.

Naruto was very serious about this, for he had even asked Iruka to show him how to make his own box. He used past Christmas cards to fold and sculpt his own little box for his candies. Naruto placed in a few pieces of his recently purchased jolly ranchers inside before placing the makeshift lid snugly back on. With the colored tissue paper, he wrapped up his gift, using the silver ribbon to finish it off by closing it. Iruka had even helped him make the ends of the ribbon curl using a pair of scissors. With those final touches, his Valentine's day gift was complete.

He had smiled widely at the finished result feeling very satisfied with himself. Now all he needed to do, was wait until tomorrow came around.

Naruto scooped up his makeshift gift in his hands, and made sure to place it in a spot where it wouldn't be damaged. He then quickly went off to bed, making sure to ask Iruka to keep his small treasure safe.

When the following day did come around, Naruto felt overwhelmingly nervous. He had honestly expected it to be much easier, but in truth, Naruto hadn't planned out how he was going to give his gift to Sasuke.

He could always put it on his desk, but that would mean his present might end up being shoved off by his competitors. Not only that, Naruto had also wanted to make sure Sasuke knew it was from him.

Giving it to him in person was always an option, but finding the time to do that with all those girls taking up the majority of the raven haired boy's time made this option unfavorable.

Maybe he could possibly ask one of his fellow classmates to give it to him and to make sure that they tell Sasuke who it's from? But what girl would want to do that when they were more keen on getting their _own_ gift noticed?

Naruto kept his eyes on the ground as he walked down the hall to his classroom. He was feeling a bit deterred now, and didn't noticed two girls walking in his direction. Most likely heading to the bathroom now after already giving their Valentine's gifts away.

The two girls giggled as they passed Naruto, but stopped when they noticed the small, wrapped box in his hands.

"Hey Naruto, whose that for?" One of them called out, the pink haired girl with emerald eyes. "It looks really lame." The blonde haired one with blue eyes commented. Naruto suddenly felt very self-conscious about his gift. He turned to them, hiding it behind his back. "It's… uh… not really for anyone…" Naruto felt himself to be a little embarrassed about admitting his Valentine's day gift was for Sasuke.

The pink haired girl, Sakura was her name, eyed Naruto suspiciously. "Give me it." She demanded, reaching out and grabbing the box from behind Naruto.

Naruto reflexively reached out to grab it back, but the girl moved away. "H-hey…" He mumbled in a shy manner.

"I just wanna look at it." She said in her defense. Her friend beside her, Ino as Naruto recalled, giggled deviously.

Sakura raised it above her head and examined the tissue paper covered box. "Yeah, it looks stupid." She concluded. Sakura then proceeded to throw it to the floor, stomping on it a few times. Ino was still giggling at Naruto's expense.

Naruto yelped at seeing his hand made gift being destroyed so effortlessly. He flew to the ground to grab it and move it out of harm's way. The two girls backed up.

"Make something better so next time we won't have to step on it 'cause it's so ugly." He heard one of them shout as they continued on their way to wherever they were going. He disregarded them though, in favor of salvaging as much of his gift as he could manage. His eyes glassed over with tears at realizing it was far too damaged to be presentable. In his anger, he threw it all away into a nearby garbage can, candy and all. It didn't really matter to him anymore. It was far too late to make another one.

He walked solemnly to his classroom. His elated mood now completely ruined. No one paid him any mind even though he was crying, as he walked to his seat and sat down quietly.

He wished he had skipped this day. It's not like it was important anyway. Naruto could think of much more important days other than today. He attempted to stop the flow of tears by wiping at his eyes. He was far too engrossed in his somber mood to notice when a lone boy walked up to his desk so far in the back.

"What's wrong?" Naruto looked up, startled, to see Sasuke Uchiha standing in front of him. He diverted his eyes away from the boy at seeing who it was. A new wave of sadness washed over him, as he fought to keep down the tears.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind not getting a reply. He discretely took something out of his coat pocket, and placed it on Naruto's desk.

"Here." He said, pushing it into Naruto's viewpoint. Naruto was shocked to see a little orange box wrapped neatly with red ribbon. "That's you're favorite color, right?" Naruto slowly looked up at Sasuke, and nodded stiffly. The raven haired boy smiled, but it was instantly erased when Naruto started to cry even more.

"B-but… I-I don't h-have anything for y-you…" He stuttered out between hiccups. "I-I was going to g-give you one… b-but it got ruined…" Sasuke smiled again. "Hold on a sec." He said as he turned to walk to his desk.

He pulled out a fancy, intricately designed, pick box. Sasuke had received it from a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes, as he remembered. He didn't exactly remember being too fond of her, as she was most annoying.

He walked back to a confused Naruto, and handed him the little, pink box. "Here" he had said. "You can try again."

Naruto instantly became nervous again, as he took the box in his small, tan hands. He placed it in his lap to rub vigorously at his eyes to get all the excess moisture off his face. With that, he stood up and walked a bit away from Sasuke. He inhaled deeply before stretching out his arms and opening his hands wide with the little, pink box.

"Please take this." Naruto squeaked out, bowing low. Sasuke snickered at Naruto's dramatic display. He accepted the small box from Naruto and bowed slightly.

The blonde haired boy smiled widely. "Thank you." Sasuke stood up straight and gave a small smile of his own. "Thank _you_."

Little Naruto would never miss this most important day ever again.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you like it? Tell me about it in a review!**

**I know Sasuke seems a bit OOC, but my idea wouldn't have worked any other way. I wanted to center this completely around Naruto as well, so you really didn't get a good feel for Sasuke. He's in character in my other story though. You should go read it. ;D  
**


End file.
